pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Loopy
Loopy is one of the main characters in Pororo the Little Penguin. Personality Loopy is a pretty, young female beaver who is often the voice of reason in the show. She is very shy, sensitive, and sometimes she can be a little princessy. She is 7 years (8 in Season 3, 9 years old since Season 4). Loopy lives in a hollowed out log and often invites visitors over. She enjoys cooking; she is especially fond of baking cakes and pies for her friends. She is also horrible at sports and pretty much everything else. Pororo and Eddy were always tying for her attention until Petty becomes introduced later. Loopy is jealous of Petty's beauty, and that she's good at everything (except for cooking) and that everyone likes her. She has a crush on Eddy and also admires Pororo the most. She always goes to Pororo's house and brings him some desserts, and in Season 3, her made-up tale indicates that Pororo will marry her but Pororo denies because he wants to marry Petty. In the sing-along series, she likes playing a white piano (Season 1 and 2 as well as the HD remakes, most episodes), harmonica (Season 1, "For Sure"), violin (Season 1 and 2, "For Sure" and "Hahaha Hohoho") and keyboards (Season 3). She is also a friend with Petty. Looks Loopy is a pink-colored American beaver. In the first season, she does not wear any clothing. In Season 2, she wears a simple pink hair clip for the first 9 episodes of this season, and later, for the next 43 episodes, a flower hair clip. In the first seven episodes of Season 3, she wore a pink and white dress with a pink bow, and she starts to wear a pink sailor dress and a flower barrette on her head starting with Mighty Harry, and she wore the same outfit in Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, and Season 1 (HD) (as well as for Season 2 (HD)). Bio Season 1 In We're friends!, She first appears with Eddy, watching Poby go down the slide. When Pororo was running from Crong, Loopy, along with Eddy and Poby, say hello to Pororo, and started to go with them, and fell down to a mountain. She started to say "Nice to meet you!", along with her friends, by introducing their new friend, Crong. Season 2 Loopy wears a simple pink hair clip. After "A Pretty Hair Pin", she wears a flower hair clip. Season 3 Starting from this season, she wears a pink dress and bow for the first 7 episodes, and from Mighty Harry, she wears sailor dress and barrette from this episode onwards. Voiced by Korean * Hong So-yeong English * Lisa Kelley (Season 1) * Philece Sampler as Vicky Green (Pororo to the Cookie Castle) * Andrea Libman (Season 2 10 episodes) * Hannah Grace (Season 2 42 episodes) * Anna Paik (Season 3 26 episodes and 6, Singalong NEW 1 and 2, Season 2 (HD), current voice) * Samantha Kim Daniel (Season 3 26 episodes and 4, Tik Tok English Set and Season 1 (HD)) * Caelyn Shin (Season 5, English Show, and apps) * Jo Wyatt (Singalong, UK Dub) Italian * Patrizia Salerno Japanese * Yukiko Takaguchi (2003-2015) * Akiko Hasekawa (2015-present, current voice) Polish * Julita Kożuszek-Borusk Latin Spanish * Carolina Highet Quotes * "Hi! My name is Loopy." (Smile, Smile, Smile!) * "You have to look ahead." (Smile, Smile, Smile!) * "All done! giggles" (Dancing Together) * "I have to call my friends now. (giggles)" (Cooking Popcorn) * "One more step and it'll all be ready!" (Cooking Popcorn) * "You're acting very weird." (Hello, Friends) * "BOYS!! You are hopeless! Hmph!" (Petty's House) * "Wow! This is really ''pretty." (A Pretty Hair Pin) * "Cheer up! Cheer up!" (Dream of Flying) * "Oh, STOP IT!!! Look at your faces!!" (What Happen to My Face!) * "''Let us cook some popcorn!" (Popcorn Time (Season 1 (HD))) * "I want to make a snowman, too!" (Smile! (Season 1 (HD))) * "Oh ho ho ho!" (giggling, various episodes) * "La la la la la..." ''(humming, various episodes) Trivia * Her favorite songs are ''Lovely Baby Bear and Fly, Fly, Fly, as mentioned in the Singalong spinoff. * When voiced by Lisa Kelley, her voice is high-pitched, soft and gentle. * When voiced by Andrea Libman for the first 10 episodes of Season 2, she sounded a bit like Fluttershy from My Little Pony. * When voiced by Hannah Grace for the next 42 episodes of Season 2, she sounded very much like Aqua Bomber from the Nintendo Switch video game Super Bomberman R. * When voiced by Anna Paik for the first 26 episodes of Season 3 as well as for Season 6, she sounded very much like Jasmine from Little Wizard Tao, but several steps higher to match her personality. * When voiced by Samantha Kim Daniel for the next 26 episodes of Season 3, as well as Season 4 and Season 1 (HD), her voice is a bit squeaky, but still girly. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Character (1 season) Category:Character (2 season) Category:Character (3 season) Category:Character (4 season) Category:Heroes Category:Best Of Cooking Category:Watercooler Category:Females Category:Alive characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters (5 season)